1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric circuits and refers more specifically to a parallel resonant or rejector circuit for use in antenna matching, filter design and the like, wherein the parallel resonant circuit is responsive to a particular electrical frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, parallel resonant circuits have generally included a capacitor and inductor connected in parallel which provide matched capacitive and inductive reactance to produce resonance of the circuit at a predetermined electrical frequency. Such circuits have sometimes been called resonant tank circuits.
In the usual parallel resonant circuit it is necessary to separately produce an electrical coil and capacitor. The separately produced coil and capacitor are then connected together as by soldering to form the parallel resonant circuit. The separate production of the different members, that is, the coil and capacitor and their subsequent connection into a parallel resonant tank circuit, makes the prior known parallel resonant circuits more complex and more expensive than desirable.